Фирион
Фирион - главный протагонист Final Fantasy II, и соответственно, лидер игровой партии. Он является приемным братом Марии и Леона, а также лучшим другом Гая. Внешность и характер У Фириона белые волосы, которые покрыты сине-черно-оранжевой банданой. Он также носит синий наплечник, щитки поверх белой одежды, коричневый ремень с золотой пряжкой и красный плащ. Фирион всегда старается вести себя героически и стремится защищать свою страну и людей, которыми он дорожит. В японском руководстве к NES-версии было написано, что Фирион питает слабость к женщинам, что подтверждает, как легко его соблазнила королева Ламия. История [[Файл:Firion-art.png|left|thumb|Иллюстрация к версии Dawn of Souls.]] В японской новеллизации сказано, что Фирион родился в Саламанде, а после смерти его родителей его взяла под опеку другая семья. После сожжения его дома и убийства приемных родителей Паламецийской армией, он пытается убеждать в Финн, но по пути он получает тяжелое ранение от группы тёмных рыцарей, которые преследовали его. Очнувшись, он обнаруживает, что находится на базе повстанцев в Альтаире, где он воссоединяется со своими близкими друзьями- Марией и Гаем. Узнав, что Леона не нашли, Фирион, Мария и Гай просят Принцессу Хильду принять их в повстанческую армию, поскольку теперь им некуда идти. Хильда отказывает им, так как они ещё слишком юны, однако она позволяет им укрыться от империи, пока они будут ждать известий о Леоне, если он выжил. Но вместо ожидания Фирион, Мария и Гай направляются в Финн, чтобы найти Леона самим. Там они находят Скотта, жениха Хильды, который смертельно ранен и скрывается в секретной комнате в таверне. Он даёт Фириону кольцо, чтобы он передал его Хильде. Скотт просит Фириона сказать Хильде, что он её и любит и сожалеет, что всё так вышло. Впечатленная столь искусным проникновением в Финн, Хильда позволяет Фириону присоединится к Восстанию Дикой Розы для борьбы с империей. [[Файл:Cgi firion.png|thumb|right|Фирион в открывающем FMV Final Fantasy Origins.]] Хильда отправляет героев на первое задание: отыскать мифрил, мощный металл, необходимый для создания оружия. Белый маг Минву сопровождает партию в Саламанд. Город попал под управление империи, и теперь всё рабочее население вынуждено заниматься добычей мифрила. Один из жителей, Джозеф, сообщает, что жители города находятся в тяжелом положении, но отказывается помогать героям, пока его дочь Нелли находится в плену. Герои направляются в шахты, откуда они спасают заключенных, в том числе Нелли, после победы над имперскими офицерами. Вскоре партия возвращается с мифрилом в Альтаир. Через некоторое время Фирион возглавляет партию в город Бафск, где они должны остановить огромный воздушный корабль, Дредноут, пока его не закончили строить. Но герои опаздывают и Дредноут атакует несколько городов. Фирион с друзьями отправляются на поиски колокола богини, который необходим для открытия ворот кашуанского хранилища, где им нужно найти Солнечный огонь, необходимый для уничтожения Дредноута. Джозеф помогает им достать колокол, побеждая Адамантойса, что охранял его. Сразившись с Боргеном, Джозеф жертвует собой, чтобы спасти героев от огромного валуна. Получив солнечный огонь, партия, вместе с принцем Гордоном, становятся свидетелями захвата воздушного корабля Сида, на борту которого были Хильда и Сид, направлявшиеся в Кашуан. Они спасают их из Дредноут, попутно уничтожая его, однако слишком поздно для того, как Мария узнала в Тёмном рыцаре Леона. Незадолго до смерти короля Финна, Фрион получают от него приказ связаться с драгунами Деиста. Фирион вместе с Марией и Гаем направляется в Пофт, чтобы найти корабль, где они встречают пиратов во главе с Лейлой, которая предлагает им добраться в Деист на их корабле, чтобы пираты смогли ограбить их. По пути на на героев нападает её команда, которая терпит поражение. После этого Лейла присоединяется к Фириону. В Деисте партия находит мать с сыном, которые рассказывают, что все остальные погибли, и осталась только одна виверна. Герои находят последнее яйцо виверны в подземном озере в пещере Деиста. Вернувшись в Альтаир они замечают, что Хильда себя странно ведет и ест мышей. Фирион заходит к ней в комнату, где она пытается его соблазнить. В это время остальная партия врывается в комнату, где она принимает свой истинный облик, и становится ясно, что это Королева Ламия. Одержав победу над Ламией, Фирион направляется в паламецийский колизей, где в плену томится Хильда. Вызволив её из плена, Фирион, Мария, Гай и Лейла участвуют в нападении на замок и убивают имперского командира, тем самым возвращая Финн повстанцам. thumb|Концепт-арт Ёситаки Амано. Фирион путешествует в Мисидию, чтобы отыскать там Минву. Но они его там не находят, а только узнают, что он отправился в Мисидианскую башню, чтобы отыскать том Ультимы. Фирион с друзьями отправляются на поиски кристального жезла, реликвии, служащей ключом к башне, которую они находят в пещере Мисидии. Однако им ещё нужно получить Белую и Чёрную маски. После того, как они находят их в замке Финна и на тропическом острове, у героев наконец появляется возможность получить ключ от мисидианской башни. Приближаясь к острову, на котором находится башня, Фириона, Марию и Гая проглатывает Левиафан. Партии удаётся бежать с помощью последнего выжившего драгуна- Ричарда Хайвинда. Добравшись до вершины башни, герои становятся свидетелями того, как Минву приносит себя в жертву, чтобы партия заполучила том Ультимы. После возвращения в Финнони что Циклон, вызванный Императором, уничтожил несколько городов. Фирион возглавляет команду, вместе с которой они верхом на виверне попадают в Циклон и побеждают Императора. Празднование по случаю победы над Императором прерывает весть о Тёмном рыцаре Леоне, который занял трон после гибели Императора. Партия попадает в замок, используя воздушный корабль недавно умершего Сида, где они сражаются с властолюбивым Леоном. Во время сражения с Леоном, Император восстаёт из мёртвых, и открывает свой план по уничтожению мира. Ричард задерживает его, в то время как Фирион, Леон и остальные сбегают. В Финне Хильда позволяет Леону присоединится к повстанческой армии и велит Фириону следить за ним. Последняя битва происходит в Пандемониуме, к которому ведет Сапфировая тропа. Когда Императора убивают во второй раз, Леон покидает партию из-за того, что сделал с империей, но Фирион на прощание говорит ему, что если он захочет вернутся, его всегда будут рады принять обратно. В конце новеллизации Фирион и Мария уже предстают как пара, хотя в игре между ними не замечено каких-либо отношений. В сражении thumb|right|Показатели Фириона в начале игры. Стартовой экипировкой Фириона являются Broadsword, Легкий щит и Кожаные доспехи. На начало игры он один из самых сбалансированных бойцов, так как он одинаково хорошо наносит физический и магический урон. Также его показатели идеально сбалансированы между Гаем и Марией, у которых уклон сделан либо в физических атаках, либо в магических. Развитие Фириона зависит от игрока. В финальном сражении против Императора, в одной из кат-сцен в Soul of Rebirth показано, что Фирион знает Ультиму, однако игрок сам вправе выбирать, кому отдать заклинание. Его абсолютное оружие в Лабиранте Аркан - меч Рагнарок, который можно получить только ближе к концу игры, после возвращения из Паламеции. Первоначальные показатели Другие появления .]] ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Хаос призвал сильнейших злодеев из различных миров ''Final Fantasy. В попытке защитить кристаллы Космос призывает героев, чтобы сорвать его планы. Фирион- один из призванных воинов, который представляет Final Fantasy II и противостоит Императору. Фирион путешествует вместе с Клаудом, Сесилом и Тидусом. Каждый из них идет свои путем, и Фирион вскоре начинает задаваться вопросом почему он сражается. Он желает лишь остановить войну, чтобы наконец началась мирная жизнь, в которой не будет места для тирании и угнетения. Фирион носит с собой дикую розу, которую он считает символом мира, и хочет, чтобы однажды они росли в свободном мире. На протяжении игры многие другие персонажи узнают о мечте Фириона, включая Космос, после чего разделяют с ним надежду на светлое будущее. Его альтернативный костюм основан на иллюстрациях Ёситаки Амано к оригинальной Final Fantasy II. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Фирион вновь появляется в качестве воина Космос в приквеле ''Dissidia Final Fantasy наряду со многими другими персонажами. В этот раз он путешествует с Каином, который позднее его убивает, чтобы в тот смог возродится в следующем цикле. Фирион также появляется в ряде Докладов. Так, например, в одном из них он рассказывает Лайтнинг о Дикой Розе и о том, что их воспоминания ещё не до конца вернулись. Второй альтернативный костюм Фириона основан на иллюстарациях Амано, где у него другая броня, фиолетовый плащ и длинные волосы. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy right|100px В Theatrhythm Final FantasyФирион является игровым персонажем, представляющим Final Fantasy II. Достигнув 99 уровня, он становится вторым по силе, после Каина и Сефирота, и первым по ловкости и удаче. Показатели Способности ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Фирион появляется в качестве персонажа-Легенды в ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade, где он может использовать свою атаку под названием "Повелитель оружия". ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest Firion is an exclusive character only available from the Premium Character Shop as a random downloadable content, he uses the Glow Attack during battle. Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Firion appears in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game with fire-elemental cards. His cards depict his Yoshitaka Amano artwork and his artwork from Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls. Интересные факты *Спрайт Фириона в версии для NES почти такой же, как и спрайт Воина из Final Fantasy. *Фирион первый главный герой в серии, у которого по умолчанию есть имя, в то время как в оригинальной Final Fantasy игрок сам давал имена героям. *На ранних скриншотах версии для WonderSwan Color на спрайте Фириона был плащ, как на иллюстрациях Амано к Final Fantasy II. Однако в игре он так и не появлялся, вплоть до переиздания на PSP. *В японском руководстве к Final Fantasy II было сказано, что Фириону 18 лет, однако об этом никогда не писалось в английской версии. en:Firion de:Firion es:Firion it:Firion ja:フリオニール fr:Firion Категория:Главные герои Категория:Персонажи Final Fantasy II